


instability detected

by SHOOTMEBABY



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey Friendship, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenant Headcanons (Apex Legends), Soft Revenant (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOTMEBABY/pseuds/SHOOTMEBABY
Summary: Renee paused. The same girl who rescued her from that place wanted revenge, all Renee wanted was to be someone. Was trained murder the way to do that?
Relationships: Revenant & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Revenant/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 17





	instability detected

**Author's Note:**

> im backk  
> rev x wraith content to satisfy da soul  
> enjoy

The air in Mirage's bar was light, the previous match had come to an abrupt conclusion after one simulacrum interrupted with his squad, putting an end to the opposing two final squads, making them the champions.

Elliot; One of Revenant's squadmates celebrated at the bar, making cocky remarks and jiving with the other legends. Octavio bantered just as much back and forth, while other legends settled on their own devices. Amongst all the banter and friendly conversation, Revenant sat in the back in a boot to himself, golden eyes staring into the crowd. He watched like a predator waiting for his next prey alas no one stood out to him. 

His mechanical whirring was silenced by the legend's obnoxious conversation but he could hear it himself and he could feel it. Every bit of metal that moved within him he felt; It kept him alive.

Unlike Elliot who cheerily expressed their win; Revenant wasn't phased. It was what he was programmed to do and the moment itself was more important to him.

He had far too many memories encoded within him to care for more.

Renee who was also on the winning team sat amongst her friends although remained silent, despite the joy between the others she felt tired and voices blocked their conversation out. Cloudy blue eyes watched the robot across the room, voices murmuring warnings about everyone there but especially him. The murder bot always alerted the voices and filled her head; he subconsciously made up for it by occasionally giving her access to his silencer.

Revenant felt the stare on him. He would’ve smirked if he could,tilting his head back slightly, she wasn’t the only one who knew the dangers of others. Optics shifting from the crowd to Renee, in his vision was pop ups, warnings; flashing red capitalized letters reading INSTABILITY DETECTED. He took no heed to it and watched as the skirmisher dragged her eyes away from him when he met hers. He let out a chuckle to himself as he admired the brief moment of embarrassment she felt.

Partying continued late into the night; Octavio and Elliot didn’t quit even as Renee became a ticking time bomb, every time they’d come close to knock a drink or smash a glass without realising she had to interrupt and warn them. It was beginning to get on her nerves. Pathfinder must’ve sensed the tension; Maybe not. Alas he joined in on warning them to be careful and take care, in that overly cheery tone. More of the reserved legends, Crypto, Caustic and Loba returned to their designated homes while others remained there later into the evening.

Throughout the night the skirmisher and simulacrum exchanged glances. 

The simulacrum had no reason to remain at this get together, he had no reason to even attend. He couldn’t get drunk, he didn’t have fun; he simply observed and thought silently to himself. Occasionally Witt would try to drag him in for a joke or Loba would get overly drunk and pick a fight, that made it interesting sometimes honestly. The thieves slurred bickering and emotional distress was entertaining, funnier than when she was sober. Witt was a nuisance but the ‘fear’ he put on amused him, he made it seem like a joke, still the robot knew Elliot genuinely felt fear for him. 

It soon reached 4am, the sun was beginning to break the horizon and illuminate the area and at some point around then, Revenant slinked out unnoticed from the bar. Everyone was tired and groggy, some even began to pass out in their seats, it was to be expected. Renee however was alert as always, Natalie pulled her attention in for a while, rambling on about paranormal activity and other nonsense but Renee always listened. She shot a glance to Revenant’s seat and noticed he was gone now too. Maybe it was time to go home. 

Stepping quietly out of the bar, she excused herself, Elliot tiredly pleaded with her to stay but she declined. 

The cold air was nice, refreshing and crisp. Smelt better than inside the bar too. 

“Danger nearby,” A voice warned, putting Renee on her guard. Her eyes bounced around the area until the soft metal steps became audible, she softly inhaled upon recognising them as Rev’s. 

“Rev,” she coldly greeted with a sigh, she wrapped her arms around her chest and dipped her head into her shoulders slightly so she was buried into her scarf. He simply stood beside her, gold eyes burning down on her.

Finally he shifted his posture, tilting his head to look away from the skirmisher, “Didn’t realise you came here to babysit,” he remarked, noting how she took care of the drunken legends inside. She scoffed.

“I don’t even know why I’m here, at least you want something,” she confessed. Rolling her eyes she slouched, leaning her back against the outside wall of the building. Voices practically screamed at her that she was in danger when Revenant was nearby, they got worse the closer he got.

Revenant tilted his head backwards, looking up to the sky. He could tell with her trembling and exhausted expression that he induced fear. What was it the voices knew? Maybe they saw a universe where Revenant took this opportunity of acquaintance to kill her. He could so easily do it. Metal claws versus her soft, fragile skin. 

She was nothing compared to him.

She knew this.

“And you don’t want something?” He doubted, looking toward her again.

Renee paused. The same girl who rescued her from that place wanted revenge, all Renee wanted was to be someone. Was trained murder the way to do that? 

He completely fixed her attention on her now, “We both want revenge, Renee,” He commented in that gravely robotic voice, staring into her eyes, “Remember every little thing they did to you, every time they took a scalpel and needle to your fragile skin.” 

He had a hand on her cheek now, his thumb applying pressure but not enough to hurt as he dragged it across the bone. Voices screamed bloody murder in Renee’s head, she wanted to reach to her head and attempt to cover her ears to make it stop but hesitated. She felt lost for movement. Renne didn’t simply fear the simulacrum, nothing really scared her anymore she had seen it all but he made her feel something different. It was almost like fear but much more bitter sweet.

“Watch them bleed out the way they would have left you,” Revenant continued, his tone now hushed. 

Unable to bear the threats of the voices in her head she pulled away, tears in her eyes as she glanced up and down the simulacrum's body. She pulled her hands up to her ears, clenching her jaw and attempting to backup. She had to get away from him.

Revenant hummed then reached to the small pocket in his forearm, he pushed the lid open with a click then handed her the mechanical ball. INSTABILITY DETECTED repeatedly blinked by her name as his eyes settled on her face. It always became more prominent the more he was there but it was nothing new to him, he saw it often but the first few times truly made him feel in control of her.

She opened her eyes and glanced at it, immediately taking it from his hand and cupping it in hers. She sighed in relief and paused as the voices started to slowly fade out like the volume on them was being turned off. She pulled at the long sleeves of her shirt as she held it, resting for a moment. The simulacrum only observed her actions, head tilted at the little expressions she made. 

Humans were simple creatures.

“I don’t want revenge,” Renne commented finally. 

His expression would’ve jumped from appeased to confused if he could emote in that way, he wasn’t programmed for that. He only blinked.

“I’m over what they did to me, Revenant, all that matters now is the now and later,” she truthfully said, gazing straight back at him. “You could be what you want, you’re immortal but all you care about is the past.” 

He froze, his hand flexing into a fist. It annoyed him, maybe because she was right but he refused to admit that. He refused to believe it too. INSTABILITY DETECTED began to fade from his sights, she knew what she wanted and it wasn't this. Why did she stay? He didn’t know what to tell her, he blinked then shifted his gaze away, turning away from her to walk away.

She grabbed his hand, holding him back. He nearly turned on her to combat due to the sudden contact but stopped, looking over his shoulder, “What is it, skinsuit?” 

Renee stared up at him, hesitating as her fist tightened around the mechanical ball. “Thank you,” she genuinely said, a small smile on her lips. It was nearly sad.

He stared back at her, he didn’t know what to say still. Something about her made him feel something like never before and he hated yet loved it, it was so bitter sweet. He didn’t hate her like he did the others. 

She was valuable and less obnoxious.

Maybe it’s because they helped each other as if it was nothing. 

Renee gave him something to think about and he gave her peace even when he gave her violence.

“Don’t mention it,” he simply said, his voice box humming slightly afterwards, giving her a brief wave as she left go of her hold on his cold hand. She frowned as he walked off, running a hand through her fringe then pulling her scarf tighter on her as the cold of the morning settled. As she watched him, a smile formed, he was more than just machine and that was evident. Regardless, she couldn’t despise him when all he brought was silence. 

Peace.

She glanced to the door and it opened, Natalie stepped out fixing her jacket around her. "What are you doing out here still?" she cooed, surprised to see Renee. Renee blinked, not sure what to tell her alas she smiled.

"Was just on my way, Nat," she cheerily replied.

Natalie smiled and linked her arm around Renee's, she made cutesy comments and conversation as they walked home together.

Renee was at peace, silence and her dear friend. Nothing could be better than this, and she was happy with this. Revenant however stood alone, eyes to the floor as he silently thought about the events of the night. 

In his chassis, mechanics stuttered at the thoughts.

This wouldn't do.

Revenant tightened his hands into fists, he had enough and soon he could play another game and sink into that again. Murder to satisfy the soul. If he had one. That was what he was for.


End file.
